


Immortal 101

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: Watcher!Abby [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky begins instructing Abby on what it means to be a Watcher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal 101

Ducky led Abby out of autopsy and down a corridor that Abby hadn't noticed before. They walked about ten feet before Ducky stopped in front of a door, which he opened and ushered Abby inside.

He flicked on a light and closed the door behind them. She looked around at the small room, taking in the diplomas and pictures on the walls, and the framed photograph of Mrs Mallard on the desk.

"Ducky, you have an office?" Abby said, more than a little surprised.

"Is it really that surprising? Though, I admit it isn't common knowledge. I usually prefer to work in autopsy; I only use this room when I need a little privacy." Ducky explained, and showed Abby to a seat before seating himself on the other side of the desk. Abby nodded and tapped the side of her nose conspiratorially.

"You can count on me to keep quiet."

"I should hope so Abby, or you'll make a terrible Watcher. Now, shall we begin?" Ducky pulled a manila folder from a drawer, along with a large notebook and a laptop.

"Laptop Ducky?"

"Even Watchers have to enter the Twenty-First Century sometime, although we still keep hard copies of everything. Now, as a Watcher, it is your responsibility to know everything about your charge, in this case, Richard. You must try to memorise the contents of his Chronicle, and record every one of his encounters with Immortals and any other noteworthy events in his life. If you can witness it yourself, so much the better, but if you can't for some reason, then your special relationship with Richard means that you can still get a full account of events."

"We don't have a 'special relationship'!" Abby interjected. Ducky sighed.

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant that you are aware of each other. That is very unusual. For centuries, the Immortals didn't even know of the Watchers' existence. Since Joseph instituted some…policy changes, more Immortals are aware of us, but there are still plenty of 'old school' Watchers who would rather keep a distance from their subject." Ducky explained patiently and passed her the folder.

"Are you 'old school'?"

"Not at all! No, in actual fact I had retired entirely from fieldwork. I'm only Watching young Richard as a favour to Joseph. That's why I'm more than happy to share that duty with you, to train you so that you can eventually take over," Ducky said. Abby nodded and opened the folder, scanning the top page.

"It says here that Richie was in foster care," she said, a little sad. "Oh and he never knew his real parents!"

""No Immortal does."

"So, all Immortals are orphans?"

"As far as we are aware, yes," Ducky answered.

"I wonder why that is. Maybe if Richie would let me take some samples, I could examine his blood and DNA, find out what makes him tick," Abby babbled excitedly, gesticulating enthusiastically. "Or if I…Ooh, maybe I could…"

"Abigail, please!" Ducky exclaimed. Abby shut up at the use of her full name. "The Watchers have watched in secret for millennia. We do not interfere, we simply record. That is our primary edict."

Abby pouted.

"I know Ducky, but I don't see the harm. It's not like I'd tell anyone."

"Maybe not, but what if the data fell into the wrong hands? Besides, I think that discovering the origin of Immortals is potentially a Pandora's box we don't want to open. Now, please, can I continue?" Ducky asked rhetorically. Abs looked contrite, so he continued, "All Immortals have to face each other in the Game."

"Ooh, I know this," Abby interrupted. She put on a deep voice, pulled a serious face, and exclaimed, "Because there can be only one!"

"Are you going to take this seriously? Joseph only agreed to you taking over as Richard's Watcher on my recommendation. A recommendation I will withdraw if you don't stop interrupting." Ducky snapped.

"Sorry Ducky, please, continue," Abby said meekly.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying…" he was interrupted once again, this time by his pager, "Hell's teeth! It looks as though this will have to wait, Abby, it seems we have work to do. Although, you should have plenty of time to review Mr Ryan's Chronicle before the evidence arrives," Ducky said with a grin as he stood up. Abby looked at him and pouted again.

"Nobody said there'd be homework! I hope there won't be a pop quiz," she said with a smile.

"Don't worry my dear, I wouldn't dream of it," Ducky answered. "Yet."

"Seriously?" Abby asked, unsure if Ducky was joking or not. Ducky's smile was inscrutable.

"Of course not, I can't expect you to memorise the file in one day. Especially as Gibbs will have you running tests as soon as he can. But please try to at least look at it. Perhaps you might come round for dinner this evening? If we've finished the case of course."

"I'd love to Ducky," Abby replied with a grin.

"Wonderful, then I can continue your lesson then," he walked out of the office, closely followed by Abby. "Take good care of that file. Oh and there's something else we'll need to discuss as well," he finished, disappearing through the door into autopsy. Abby stopped outside, hugging the file to her.

"What? Ducky, what?!" she called through the doors.

"Tonight, Abigail, tonight!"


End file.
